Taldric Greymane
Taldric Greymane is a goliath noble of the Greymane family, a lesser known scion who has recently come into a fortune and hired the party to scout and clear some land he had recently acquired. Taldric is relatively unimportant, being born to a branch of his family that sought their fortunes in overland shipping, and haven't been very successful (though they have remained upper-middle class). The main branch of the Greymanes (headed by Rutho and Gamul Greymane (gay)) is based in Belruuth to the north. They have funneled a lot of money into the sparkrail industry, and own much of the land that the rail lines are built on. Because of this, and the rising popularity of the system (on the material side) the family is starting to see payoffs, and are quickly rising in wealth. Taldric has secretly been embezzling some of the money from the family, using one of the banks in Vendra City. A clerk there has been entering wrong numbers in their ledgers (for a cut of the funds) and funding Taldric. This is where he got about half his fortune. The other half is what inheritance he had from his branch, which he asked to be distributed to him early. What the Party Knows *The party is aware that Greymane bought the land from the Empire's holdings (since officially they own all tracts of land within the Retaining Mountains that are not specifically titled to someone else), and was rushing to build on it to claim it as his own before the Empire could force him out with legislation *Taldric was working with another family. The coded letter that they found bore a seal, and was a communication from this individual to Taldric speaking of the legal arrangements for acquiring the land, and urging him to be quick to build atop it. **A shield divided into 4 quadrants, with an A in the top right and a C in the bottom left *Some of Taldric's ledgers are also coded, to obfuscate the fact that he is getting some of his money from shady sources. Taldric's Motives *The person he is messaging is a noble in Vendra City, another goliath who is a member of House Vathuna. Her name is Daunna Vathuna. *House Vathuna has a small presence in the Material side of Vendra City, but is more influential in the Shadowside. *Taldric was originally made aware of the benefits of this plan by Daunna, who told him that she had a lead on a dwarven ruin with possible buried treasure west of Brekstad. She said she did not have the ancestral claim necessary to the land, nor enough funds to fully secure it. The deal between them was to acquire the land together, with Daunna handling the legal side in the capitol and Taldric *Daunna has recently been made a clerk in House Greymane. The Greymanes have members in the capitol, but mostly live in Belruuth, the trade capitol of northern Vander (train). Category:AR NPCs